Gym Leaders Battle Tournament: Gardenia VS Candice
by Spiritomb Trainer
Summary: A new type of tournament has been opened! And this time... only Gym Leaders across the region can compete! Picked up randomly, the first round of the competition is from Eterna City's Gym... GARDENIA! Against the Ice-type specialist... CANDICE! Who will grasp victory? POKEMON AND THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE! THIS IS MERELY A FANFIC!


_**Gym Leader Tournament**_

**Rules:**

**Gym Leader's MUST battle with their strongest (main pokemon or not) pokemon, and nothing else.**

**They cannot use artificial cure and must use berries and natural cure, restore, etc.**

**Pokemons that are a part of this tournament must battle each other until one of them is knocked out.**

**Round 1: Gardenia VS Candice**

Gardenia appears from the tunnel to the arena, her grip tightening on her single pokeball in her left fist. Her feet finally manage to get onto the platform the people told her to stand on.

On her right are the juries, accompanied by flashing spotlights, Nurse Joy, Cynthia, Diantha, Wallace, Alder and Lance.

Gardenia now focuses to her north, for her opponent is Candice.

_Dammit! Candice?! The Ice Specialist?!_

Gardenia shouts inside her mind, they did not even told Gardenia who is her opponent, now Candice?!

_Okay, be calm… Gardenia be calm… Roserade can do this… Roserade can do this._

Snapping her out of Gardenia's pondering mind, the silver platform rises up slowly; the pokeball symbol starts to glow in a brilliant white. Finally, the platform stops at approximately five meters above ground, in unison, stairs extends from the back of the platform with banisters that juts out roughly that extends to the sides of the platform, to ensure that the user is safe from falling.

"Leader of Snowpoint City Gym… CANDICE! Against the Leader of Eterna City Gym… GARDENIA!"

The crowd explodes with cheers and applauses; confettis burst out upwards from the platform, which startled Gardenia a little.

"Now, ten minutes on the clock… Ready, get set, GO!"

Gardenia can see Candice smirks out from the distance.

"Froslass! Ice battle!"

Candice throws out her pokeball up high. As soon as it hits the ground, the ghostly pokemon appears rather cunningly yet elegantly, cold mists appear around the Snow Land pokemon in her arrival.

Gardenia never saw Candice using Froslass before, and here she thought that Candice is going to use Abomasnow.

"Okay Roserade! Ballet dance!"

From the rainbow-colored rays that emit out from the red and white pokeball, came out the beautiful female Roserade Gardenia summoned. The feminine pokemon crosses both of her arms together on her chest.

"Nice pokemon Gardenia… now, I'll serve you the first attack. Would you mind?"

Gardenia replies immediately.

"Sure! Roserade, Sludge Bomb!"

A large stream of thick dark purple fluid appears out from an orb in the matching color that Roserade summoned out, the thick liquid is shot with enormous speed that sands on the ground are blown away instantly.

"Froslass! Blizzard, now!"

Froslass suddenly disappears and a large windy breeze appears, all of a sudden, bits of ice and snowflakes materialize out from the wind. The Sludge Bomb went through the breeze, however, albeit its enormous power, the jet of the toxic liquid freezes into place like a long purple tongue.

"What?!" Gardenia shouts in surprise, the same with her pokemon.

_KRAAAKKK!_

The frozen Sludge Bomb collapse and turns to bits of purple liquid. Roserade, still with her determined face, keeps up her distance. Candice smiles and then her pokemon appears out from thin air, giggling.

"Froslass, whip up another Blizzard!" Candice shouts.

"Frossss… LASS!"

Another breeze cascades from the air, snowflakes and ices appear again and then close into Roserade.

"Roserade dodge!" Gardenia commanded, her pokemon followed, Roserade jumps to great heights, twirling like a ballerina.

_Okay… gotta think of a strategy… OH RIGHT!_

Gardenia thought, widening her eyes in confidence.

"Roserade, use your vines to the ground!"

Three green spiky vines jut out from Roserade's left hand, and three more protrudes out of the right, these tentacles puncture the soil near Froslass. Froslass glides back a little and then giggles again.

"What is she doing?" Cynthia whispers to Diantha, the Kalos Champion shrugs her shoulders.

"Froslass, use Psychic to those vines!"

"Now Roserade! Shadow Ball!"

All of the juries, even Cynthia gasped in shock, six black balls trails down from the vines, the spheres of darkness jumps out from the vines and then stops at mid air, and then it arcs with such force that flames appears from the globe.

"Froslass dodge!"

"OOOOHHH! Direct HIT!" Nurse Joy cries, her grip constricting on her microphone.

Candice puts a look of concern to the piles of smoke that is produced from the explosion of the Shadow Balls.

"Froslass? Are… are you okay?"

The icy pokemon appears out from the thick smokes produce from the explosion, heavily scarred by the last attack that is very effective to a ghost-type like Froslass.

"Fros… Froslass!" The pokemon grunted.

"Okay good! Now Froslass, use another Psychic!"

Forslass's eyes glows blue and then a powerful energy envelopes Roserade inside a glowing sphere of the matching color although brighter, Gardenia shot a look of anxiety, she knew that Roserade is too late to escape the mystical attack produced from Froslass.

_Good! Maybe if I let out Psychic for a longer amount of time… I can use Blizzard AND Ice Shard! YES!_

Candice smiles, opening up a fresh idea, she did not command Froslass for at least two minutes, the crowd shows a worried look in the cause of Roserade's tortured screams are echoing out.

"Froslass! Blizzard!"

The pokemon complies; the sphere of the psychic energy shrinks and explodes, throwing Roserade across the field. Froslass whips up another devastating attack of the ice-cold wind; the wind crashes down onto Roserade and finally sets the grass-type pokemon to the ground, her feet placed into ice.

"Ice Shard!"

Froslass emits icy mists out from her palm and then it turns to sharp ices with spear-like ends. Froslass combines her palm with the cone-shaped ice and then zooms forward to Roserade.

Gardenia can see the flash of sharp ice slashing roughly on her strongest pokemon, the ice that glued Roserade cracks her loose as another attack is delivered. Froslass laughs wickedly every slash she inflicted, finally, for a finishing attack; Froslass crosses both of her arms and then slams Roserade to the ground (sort of an ice type X-scissor). The impact is so hard and reckless that Froslass cracks her Ice Shard.

"Oh? Froslass is turning the table around! After locking her opponent with a psychic-type attack, she manages to deliver a chain of Blizzard and Ice Shard! Impressive movement!" Nurse Joy shouts, her face beaming with excitement.

"Okay… this should take a couple of seconds now… before…" Gardenia pauses, smirking in confidence.

"FROSLASS!" The pokemon shouted in terror, pain and agony.

"What happened Froslass?" Candice replies in the condition of her pokemon.

A ripple of purple widens on Froslass's body, purple bubbles forming around her in a chain of wildness. Froslass drops to her arms, supporting her limp body, the ice-type pokemon widens her eyes and from her mouth, spurts out foams of purple liquid mixed with blue that cascades to the ground.

"What's this? Oh no! Gardenia has been planning this scene the whole time! She had used her Roserade's ability to work! Poison Point!" Nurse Joy, again, shouting.

Roserade stands up and then smiles in satisfaction, she wipes a remaining stream of blood from her lips and then puts a very elegant stance in confidence, and simultaneously the crowd explodes with cheering and crowding.

"Giga Drain!" Gardenia shouts in trust of her pokemon, obeying, the bouquet pokemon's body glows with emerald green, green glitters detonate above Roserade, and it launches to the contaminated Froslass. The poisoned pokemon is too weak to evade and the Giga Drain attack is successful.

"Roserade drain its energy!"

A stream of transparent dark green energy connects the two pokeom together, and orbs of yellow light appears out of Froslass's body, the light travels inside the thick stream and it disappears as soon as it hits Roserade.

"Roserade… stop." Gardenia commanded, and the feminine pokemon complies, she points up her left hand and then, the Giga Drain attack disappears into thin air. Gardenia can see Froslass weakening, still with the venom in play.

"Use another Shadow Ball!"

Roserade jumps in an elegant motion, her rose hands glows black and then three blobs of shadows appear.

"Froslass, evade, quick!"

With some pooling energy left inside of her body, Froslass moves aside, and let the ball of shadows explodes next to her, forming black gooey liquid as soon as it detonates.

"Froslass! Use Thunderbolt!"

Froslass shot an enormous amount of electricity and direct it at the floating Roserade, the yellow stream of electric nearing the grass-type.

"Roserade! Dodge!" Gardenia commands.

The bouquet pokemon somersaults and then proceeds away from the electrical attack. A flash of electricity crushes the roof; Froslass covers her eyes from the blinding flash caused by her own attack.

"That's what I'm looking for! Sleep Powder!"

As the flash of light withdraws, Roserade points both of her palms to Froslass and blow sparkling green powders. The mist of powders circles Froslass and then the effects came to action.

"Froslass! Wake up! We're losing!"

Gardenia smirks.

"For the finishing touch… Roserade, ready your stance!"

Roserade returns to her original position, giggling a little.

"Now! Leaf Storm!"

Roserade nods and summons a green ripple in front of her arms, and then, like Gardenia commanded, green leaves stirs in the air, still frozen in place. The leaves flashing sharply like thin blades, more leaves bursts out from the ripple and then spreads around the air.

"Wh… what is this?" Candice whispers in awe, but more to the terror.

The ripple of green disappears and leaves stops pouring out from it. Roserade smiles, she still holds her arm in place. Silence filled the room, expanding like a spider's web.

…

"Execute." Gardenia mumbles.

"ROOOOOSEEEEEE…. RADE!"

The leaves did not form into a storm at all, but into a raging tempest. Knife-like projectiles strike Candice's strongest pokemon, the tempest of leaves is so extreme that Froslass is no longer visible; her body coffined inside the vortex of leaflets. All they can see is thick green and all they can hear is Froslass's shrieks.

"Roserade… stop."

The leaves are now frozen in place, and no longer after, it fell to the round like papers, Froslass appears from the pile of leaves, and then fell to the ground, ices from her body scatters to the ground and blue flames dripping from her body. Still with the ripple of purple, indicating the Froslass is still suffering from the violent toxic.

"AND GARDENIA WON THE MATCH!"

The crowd again bursts out clapping, screaming and cheering as more confettis rise up, the Gym Leaders descends to the stairs and the platform sinks inside the ground once more.

Gardenia ran towards her pokemon and then pats her shoulder; Roserade looks back and then hugs her trainer in happiness, her eyes showing excitement and her face beaming with joy.

"Roserade! You did well! Wanna go somewhere after this?" Gardenia says, her pokemon nods in excitement; they thank Nurse Joy, and the other juries as they exit out of the coliseum.

…..

_**Rounds: (Random orders)**_

_**Jasmine VS Korrina**_

_**Elesa VS Volkner**_

_**Grant VS Roark**_

_**Skyla VS Drayden**_

_**Fantina VS Valerie**_

_**Cheren VS Wulfric**_

_**Morty VS Erika**_

**Roxanne VS Whitney**


End file.
